


Sad Villain Profiles

by NorroenDyrd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Art, Body Horror, Digital Art, Dragon Age Quest: In Hushed Whispers, Drama, Drawing, Gen, Red Lyrium, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. Two drawings of mine, portraying the Dragon Age antagonists in profile and full of agonizing inner emotions.





	1. Alexius: What Have I Wrought




	2. Samson: Brain Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Alphonse Mucha. Lyrics by Pink Floyd.


End file.
